In a biometric authentication, a light source emits a light to a biometric body, and biometric information is acquired with use a reflection light from the biometric body (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-257609, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-246011, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-240215).